


Plies

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [530]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 00:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret wants to lure me into writing ballet!AUs again….based onthis gif





	Plies

“Didn’t you,” John said with the air of one of swallowing back actual, physical pain.  “Once describe the way I moved as, and I quote, a baby gazelle on acid?”

Scott winced but couldn’t deny it.  He’d said it in front of a reporter with a live mic, after all.  It was a matter of public record, and John was just the right kind of vindictive to have a folder of Scott’s sound bites labeled ‘receipts.’  “Gazelle’s are graceful?”  He meant it as a statement but it dribbled out as a question.

Next to, sat on the sofa, Kayo was staring at her tablet, her smile halfway between disbelief and amused.  “What I don’t understand,” she said, interrupting the brewing argument about gazelles.  She’d sat through enough stupid JohnandScott arguments to not want an encore.  “Is why you picked  _ballet_  of all the stupid things in this stupid charity event?”

Scott flopped down opposite her, feet swinging up onto the table.  “I got held up at my previous meeting, and by the time I’d got there, it was ballet or something called a Schuhplattler.  Given I had no idea what the latter was, only that it came with leiderhosen, I went with ballet.”

There was a pause and John and Kayo considered this.  “Good choice,” she said finally.

“But,” John added carefully.  “And I say this because I love you but you are a fucking idiot some days.  None of us-” he circled his finger to take in the three of them.  “Have ever danced a day of ballet in our lives.”

Scott shrugged.  “It’s a charity thing.  They pair us up with some actual, real life dancers.  We struggle to learn something complex, stumble our way through it on stage, take a bow, and collect another wad of cash for mom’s charity.  Our skill level, or lack thereof, is really besides the point.”  John groaned again, but it was his giving in noise, so Scott just grinned.  “Come on, besides.  Out of the three of us, you’re the one most likely to look good in tights.”

John flipped his brother the bird.

Kayo rose gracefully to pat his cheek.  “He’s not wrong.  We’ve seen your uniform.”  Kayo laughed and took off as John lunged.  Scott watched them race off before digging out the number he’d been given to call.

They’d need all the lead time they could get.


End file.
